This invention relates to a hydraulic leveling system. The leveling system is an improvement over prior art leveling systems in that the support leg of the system of the invention easily pivots into and out of a storage position. The leveling device and system of the invention are useful when the object to be leveled needs to be frequently moved, such as a trailer or mobile home.
Leveling of equipment or objects is often necessary to achieve adequate performance, stability, safety, and comfort. Trailers, mobile homes and concession stands which have gas stoves, in particular, need to be accurately leveled because the gas burners do not work properly and create a hazard if they are tilted. Refrigerators in mobile homes or on platforms will become damaged if not leveled properly. Off-highway, farm, agricultural and mining equipment are other examples of equipment which needs to be leveled to attain adequate performance and safety. Circus carnival equipment, including platforms and food concession stands, is another example of equipment which needs to be frequently leveled.
Typically, leveling of objects or equipment in the prior art is achieved by one or several people placing boards or blocks under the supports of the equipment. Such a method is often very strenuous, time consuming, and inaccurate.
Another prior art leveling method is the use of hand or hydraulic jacks placed under the equipment. Again, even with the help of such jacks, the leveling process can be strenuous, time consuming, and inaccurate.
Several improved leveling devices and systems in the prior art are those manufactured by A & E Systems, Inc., of Santa Ana, Calif. and RVA Company, of Escondido, Calif. These prior art leveling devices each have a hydraulic cylinder, a bracket for mounting the device to the bottom of the object to be leveled, and large springs to pivot the hydraulic cylinder upwards into a storage position. However, there are several problems with these prior art devices: First, the devices will become damaged if the object is moved, for example, when a driver accidentally drives off without first putting the leveling devices in their "storage" position. Second, the hydraulic cylinder has only "power down" motion; the springs are required to raise the cylinder. This is ineffective, for example, if the support leg is stuck in the mud, soft soil, or frozen ground. And, third, the springs or spring supports tend to wear out or break easily because they have to support the entire weight of the hydraulic cylinder which pivots upward into the storage position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulic leveling device and system which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic leveling device with improved wearability and which is not easily damaged.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide improved means for pivoting a hydraulic leveling device into and out of a storage position so that the object to be leveled can be easily moved.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.